Start of a new day
by S3ZY DerrenBrown Svengali
Summary: A man has been killed by an alien the came through the rift at 4:00am. Can Torchwood chatch it before it strikes again? lets hope so.
1. Start of a New day

Chapter 1- start of a new day

_It was 4:00am when an alien came through the rift inside the car park and everyone was at home in bed asleep, and the night was as silent as a empty sea well not that silent as you may think. The alien went around the area and found a nightclub so then it followed someone back home and eventually killed him. Then at 7:00am Torchwood got a call from the police saying that a 29yr old man was killed that morning. So Jack phoned everyone to come in solve a murder, he explained everything when they all got there_.

"Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto" said Jack a convincing voice.

"Jack" Owen said wondering what's wrong.

"Guys" Tosh says in cheerful mood

"What's so important for me to be hearing at this time, I was with my fiancé" Gwen said tiredly.

"Well thanks for that Gwen, but we have a murder that's why your here early." Jack said in a strong voice.

"What sort of murder is it? And good morning" Ianto ask concernedly

"Well I'm not sure so if we get to the site maybe we will find out what caused it." The captain demanded.

"I will get the equipment we need to examine the body so that will tell us how he died." Tosh said excitedly

"All right then. Gwen, Ianto your with me grab your guns. Owen you can get your equipment and you and Tosh can meet us at the site ok!" Jack shouted across the room.

"One question before your go, Where is the site Jack?" Tosh asked Picking up her equipment and her gun.

"At the car park down the road to Jumping Jacks" Jack shouted across the room and putting on his coat.

"Thanks Jack" Owen shouted

_Jack, Gwen and Ianto left to go to the crime scene why'll all that was happing the alien was hiding in secure place by the docks. Owen and Tosh were getting the rest of their stuff that they were gathering to take to the crime scene._

"Is that it?" Tosh asked Owen in a quiet voice and loading the rest her stuff into the car.

"I think so, but I'll double check just in case." Owen said putting down his medical things.

"Ok!" Tosh answered starting to load Owens stuff into the car

_Mean why'll Jack, Gwen and Ianto arrived at the crime scene and questioning the police of what they might of thought happened._

"Torchwood I was wondering how long it would take you lot to get here," the police officer told them not in a good mood.

"Well what happened here?" Ianto asking the police officer with a fear less attitude

"I'm not sure what happened but we think that it was a struggle and he got hit in the neck." The officer answered with an honest voice and removing his hat and holding it in his hands.

"I want to know his name, age, address and his records" Gwen asking the officer with a soft voice.

"Ok, his name is Chris Benson, he is 29yrs old and he records are that he's never been in trouble with the police and he has a wife and he hasn't had any criminal warnings" the officer said concernedly

"Thanks that's all we need for now" Jack said to the officer

_The officer went off back to the police station and Jack and Gwen were talking and Ianto walked towards the body._

"So what do you think happened Jack?" Gwen asked confused

"Well it sounds to like it was a struggle but I can't be curtain about that until I've had a look at the body" Jack answered with a sound voice

"Guys" Ianto shouted at Jack and Gwen

"What?" They both replied rushing over to look at what Ianto has seen

"This doesn't look like there was struggle at all there's something more than meets the eye" Ianto replied thinking what has done this to a man with no criminal record and who has never been in trouble with the police.

"It looks to me like he was beaten then killed" Jack said observing the body.

"What makes you think that then Jack?" said Gwen

"Look at his back" Jack answered kneeling down

"Oh tear now I see his coat has been ripped down near the side of the coat." She replied looking down at the victim

_As they were all looking at the body and going to ask people if someone saw what happened or heard what happened Owen and Tosh showed up and un loaded the car, and set the equipment up and observed the body closely. Tosh was getting her detector out to find out when he died._

"Your hear" Ianto told Owen and Tosh

"Year!" they both replied

"Hey Guys how long does it take it to get here," Gwen said in a rude way and thinking about Rhys.

"Not that long actually. We got stuck in traffic" Owen replied

"Oh ok" Gwen said in a cheerful mood

"How's Rhys?" Tosh asked in a polite manner

"All right actually he's just got a new job at a delivery service" Gwen said in a joking way

"Really" Owen asked looking at the body

"No I was joking" Gwen said laughing

"So when did you two get here?" Jack asked rubbing his head

"Just now actually" Tosh replied scanning the victim

"All right then Owen what do we have?" Jack said in a demanding voice looking up at the sky

"Well I've looked at the body and it looks like the victim was followed home and then killed. Owen replied holding a pen in his hand pointing at the dead victim.

"Do you know what caused it?" Tosh asked putting away her scanner

"Yes I do, well as you can the neck has a quite a big spike in it so it looks like he was hit from behind" Owen replied showing then where the marks are on the body

"Also as you see here you can see bruised marks on him so it looks as if he was beaten first" He replied

"Well I've scanned the body and it seems that there is a lot of energy from the rift itself" Tosh them in an honest way.

"Thanks Tosh" they all said

"Right then Owen you take they body back to the base. Gwen you can tell his wife that he's dead, Ianto and Tosh with me." Jack ordered them all

_They all went and did what they got told to do, Gwen hated going to someone's house and telling them that's someone in their family has died... And then seeing what's comes next, with all the questions and fake answers she had to give out each time. Owen on the other hand the loved his job with all the medical jobs he gets and him observing the dead corpsed bodies on the operating table, not to mention all the research he has to do on certain things/victims._

_As Ianto and Tosh followed Jack, Owen put the body into a body bag and put into the van and took it, back to the base and examined it from there, to see properly what happened to the body, how it died, how it was attacked from behind and what might have attacked the corpse.... Back at the Site Gwen took the SUV and drove to address _and the alien was still in his hiding place as usual.

"All right then" Gwen replied in an annoyed voice

"Tosh" Jack shouted

"Coming" she replied

Gwen knocked on the door and his wife Jenny opened it and asked who she was politely.

"Hi Mrs Benson, may I come in" Gwen asked politely

"Who are you?" Jenny asked all confused

"Sorry I'm PC Gwen Cooper, I have some bad news" she replied with an unhappy face on her

"Ok please come in" Jenny replied wondering what happened

"Would you like a drink?" she asked

"No thanks you" Gwen replied thinking what to say

"Ok!" she replied

"So is it Chris! What has he done?" Jenny asked picking up her kettle and poring hot water into her cup and sitting down in the living room

"Chris hasn't done anything," Gwen said thinking

"Ok so why are you here?" Mrs Benson replied getting scared

"I'm here to tell you that your husband was murdered last night" Gwen answered her

"No, No, No he's a good person. He's never done anything bad at all in his life." She said crying

"I know and I'm sorry" Gwen said getting up and going out the door.

"Will you find the killer for me!" she replied sobbing and wiping her eyes

"Yes we will find the killer and put him to rest" Gwen said getting her keys out

"We?" Jenny wondered

"Torchwood" She replied waling to her car.

"See you later Gwen and thank you," She said shutting the door

"Gwen?" Owen asked over the COM

"Yeah!" she replied

"How did go telling his wife that he is dead?" Owen asked

"The shiest thing about being a police officer, is that you can never seem to get away from tell their family that someone has died" Gwen said to Owen getting into the SUV.

"Oh ok don't be late back ok, Jack wants you pull up his records" Owen replied

"Ok" Gwen said driving back to the base

_So Gwen was on her way back to the base. Why'll she was doing that Owen was telling Jack and Tosh what killed him defiantly and Ianto was getting them all drinks and ordering food for breakfast._


	2. At the base

Chapter 2 - At the base

_As Ianto was on his way to the medical room with their drinks, Owen was talking to Jack and Tosh about what killed the guy at the site._

"Right then the puncher in the neck did kill him but also he has more bruises on him than he looked like he did." Owen told Jack and Tosh

"Right Tosh did you get anything else?" Jack asked

"Yes turns out he's defiantly a human and he was encountered with an alien by looks of it." Tosh replied pointing at the body with her pen

"So the alien is still out there so we need to find out where it will go next." Jack said happily

"Right I've ordered the food and brought you your drinks." Ianto said walking down the stairs handing out there coffee.

"Thanks Ianto" Owen replied

"Yes Thanks" Tosh replied putting down her pen

"Thank you" Jack replied to Ianto looking at him and smiling at the same time

"So what have we found out so far?" Ianto asked putting his tray down and looking at Owen

"Well we have a lot more bruises on the body than I thought so it looks like he was beaten before he was killed." Owen said in despair

"Thanks is there anything else," Ianto asked

"Yes actually" Owen replied

"Ok then" Ianto said looking at Jack

"What?" Jack asked

"Nothing" Ianto replied not lessening to Owen

"HELLO!" Owen shouted at Jack and Ianto

"Are you both lessening to me?"

"Yes" they both replied at the same time

"Ok, as you can see here where the hole is in his neck, it looks as if it was done by a spike of some kind. Also all of the bruises seem as if they are all on his back and slightly on both sides of his body." Owen explained to them all.

"Oh also I checked out where the rift opened from his wounds and it turns out it wasn't far from where he was killed." Tosh remembering quite quickly

"Ok and haw far is that then" Jack asked politely

"I don't know but I will go and fined out now" Tosh replied waking up the stairs

"So are you all hungry?" Ianto asked Jack and Owen walking standing on the stairs.

"Yes we are" they both replied softly

"Oh good because the food is here in 5 minutes" Ianto shouted from the top of the stairs

"Ok then" Owen shouted back and Jack just stood there staring at him.

****

_Mean why'll in the afternoon the killer decides to go for another kill, but not just any kill the one of a kind kill, this kill that no other person, demon, aliens have done or dear do before... he decides to go for the ultimate un-killable being called the chosen one. They are the one of a kind race; they've been living on earth for generations and watching the universe and the planet earth, they can't be killed what so ever in, any shape for form. They are like gods powerful than anything you'll ever come across. But what the chosen one realizes until the last minute is that the alien is out there looking for her and is going to try and kill her for the powers.... Back at the base the food has arrived and there all at the table eating there different foods that Ianto ordered... Owen with his bacon and egg sandwich, Tosh with her all day breakfast, Gwen with her Tuna and Sweet corn sandwich and Jack and Ianto with their usual scrambled egg and garlic toast. Also with their drinks like coffee, Tea, and Pop. Jack was babbling on about his past life, about how he became what, he is now._

"Well it came to the point, of me getting pined into a corner with a big arse gun with the Darlex, coming towards me say exterminate, exterminate and I said exterminate me then so, it did... I was dead after that, but got brought back by an old friend called Rose... I spent 3 months on the game station after they left me behind... I came back but I'm not sure how she did it but, I'll find out when I meet the doctor again. But all I know so far for definite is that I can't do what so ever, nothing can kill me and I fix through time." Jack explained to the crew, whilst they were all eating there breakfast

"Well that's awesome, someone who can't die what so ever... I bet you can do anything you want to do without consequences!" Owen said as he brightened up in shock

"Oh..My..God... You can't die; I bet that's a pain in the arse!" Tosh said as laughing

"It can be, but this is what matters, here and now, the past is the past and the future is what counts." Jack replied honourably

"Right so how many times did it take you, to practice that in a mirror" Gwen said laughing so hard she started joking and stopped when Ianto hit her on her back

"I didn't actually" Jack answered back all pissy

_As they were all having a great laugh whilst they were eating, at the other end of town the chosen one kept getting followed... she was walking down the street passed the bank on summerset avenue, she is wearing her gray tracksuit TSS outfit with TSS on the back of the jacket and down the sides of both trouser legs and on the front of the jacket as a logo, she was also wearing her black and white trainers to go with it, she had her short brown hair tied up in a messy bun and she was on her daytime routine for 2 hours, but she's been walking round for an hour and half. As she was walking back to her base, she came to the park with two swings and an obstacle course and a climbing frame, the alien jumped he and stabbed her in the back with is poison spike, but he did realize that she had a cure for it, so she took it and she felt better so she kicked it fucking arse up and down the street... flung him up in the air and chucked him across the park into the swings and he ran towards she and she froze him and burnt him till he was red all over, so at the point the alien ran off saying..._" You bitch... I... I'l... I'll get you next time"_ but the chosen one said under her breath "You can try, but you'll end up like all the others just dust, and if your luck in a grave". She got to her base and rang up Jack telling him what happened, she picked up the phone and put the number 05892145632 for his mobile. Just as its ringing Jack answers his as he picks it up to call her... _"Hello, how are you doing and you won't believe what just happened to me!" she said not so surprising... "Hey, I'm ok thanks, I don't know just tell me" Jack asked quickly... "I just tried to get attacked again but this one was different it stabbed me with its spikes and tried poisoning me, with them but I didn't work, could you guys look on to it and see if it goes for other, it's just that I'm of duty today?" She replied looking around her base getting her stuff... "That's the thing I was going to ring you, just as i picked my phone up to tell, you but you rung me... and I was going to warn you, and that there has already been a murder and properly gunner be more, just gunner tell you to be careful" Jack said all concerning... "Thanks Jack... well appreciated, anyway I best get going so ill talk to you guys later, hope you guys catch it bye" she walking out of the door on the way home. _So Jack put the phone down and got back to work, to find out what actually killed him. As he was walking towards the medical bay he bumped into Owen and started talking to him to, see what he has found out._

"Just the person I wanted to see" Jack said bumping into Owen

"What, Who... me" pointing at himself

"Yeah you... just wanted to know if you found ought else, examining the body?" Jack questioned

"As a matter of fact I have, it's safe to conclude that he was jumped from behind and attacked, but there was a struggle and he lost, got a spike stabbed into his neck and then left for dead, i know how he died just don't know what did it." Owen lectured Jack

"Thanks, try and find out what killed him, take Tosh and go back to the site and find something there" Jack ordered

"Will do" Owen Replied with an honest voice


End file.
